Oneshot Fill for Anon
by HelloMyFallen
Summary: -super excited but terrible at summarizing stuff- Shizuo comes back from work, and, upon walking into his bedroom, sees something shocking! And by shocking, I mean highly arousing.


Original Prompt: "You know you want it... So make it Izaya going for Kasuka just to mess with Shizu-chan. Make it rough. Bonus love for voyer Shizu-chan jerking off to it."

So yeah. I think I got a bit less than half of the prompt right, but I still kinda like the way it turned out. :'D

Enjoy. ^w^

The door opened with a click, the blonde walking into his living room. "Tadaima."

As usual, there was no response. He kicked off his shoes, leaving them askew on the floor. With a quick tug, his bowtie was loose, and after a few more seconds both his vest and shirt were open. He returned victoriously from the kitchen with a glass bottle of milk, freshly opened.

"Ah~... M-..." 'Wait. Something's off, here. Something was supposed to be today. Something that I'm not supposed to forget... but... I couldn't have forgotten...' "Shit. Oh, well. At least he's not here yet."

He finished off the milk, rinsing out the bottle and throwing it in the recycling bin. Responsibility for the environment and all that...

He stepped quickly towards his bedroom, wanting to look presentable for when his little brother arrived. As he neared the door, his ears twitched. That was a noise.

He was sure of it.

There it was again!

His first thought was that someone was in his house. His second thought, more a realization than a thought, really, was that it was Kasuka.

Oops.

He strutted to the door, opening it. "Oi, so-"

There.  
>On his bed.<br>Was Kasuka.  
>Normally, this would just mean that Kasuka was tired, and wanted to take a nap while he waited for his big brother to get back from work. But this time... This time...<p>

He didn't even know what to think.

His younger brother's hands were tied to his headboard, his head thrown back, eyes wide, watery, and glazed, mouth open, a small trickle of drool dripping from his lips. On his knees over Kazuka's leaking prick was Izaya, who, right as Shizuo was about to make a noise, dropped onto his younger brother.

There were three groans that echoed through the room: one from pleasure, one from a unique blend of pain and pleasure, and one from pure and complete stupefaction.

"Ah! Kasu-chan~!" Izaya rose slightly before dropping back down.

In the sudden rush of adrenaline that had pumped through Shizuo's system at the sight of his most hated enemy riding his tied up little brother, he noticed the way Kasuka's eyes nearly rolled into his head, which lulled backwards as if supported by a cooked noodle. His stomach muscles rippled, his heels digging into the bed as he sought purchase to thrust into the tight heat above him.

His belly twisted in an almost sick way. That was his _brother._

And then his attention was drawn to Izaya. The man (though he looked more like a teenager) was trembling, his face and most of his upper body flushed, hair clinging to his face as he bounced, the muscles in his legs and arms and torso all rippling with shudders of pleasure and physical strain. His dick bounced freely, small trickles of precum oozing from the tip.

Another pulse rushed through his body, and he bit back a groan as Izaya began to pant, perspiration beginning to break out on his forehead as he rocked his hips.

And then he realized... Izaya and his brother looked pretty similar.

"Shizu-chaaaahn~ Augh!" The smallest man grabbed the base of his own dick, whimpering as he held back his own orgasm.

Meanwhile, Kasuka was gasping for air at the sudden pressure around him. He tried to move, tried to pound himself into the man sitting on his hips, but the weight was too much for him to get anything to happen... at least with his hands tied like this. "Fuuuck! Don't stop!" It came out much harsher than any of the three had expected.

The brunette currently tied down immediately flushed a scarlet red, though not as much as his older brother, who was so red that he looked like he was going to inflate and then pop within the minute. Izaya, of course, began to giggle.  
>"Oh~? So, apparently there is a bit of aggression in your blood, Kasu-chan~3" And then he broke into full on cackling, until he leaned just right... and... "AH!" His flush was back, and he tried to adjust so that he could laugh without interruptions. A loud moan bursting from his mouth warned him that this teasing couldn't go on much longer.<p>

"Hm... Shizu-chan~ come here."

To his surprise, the blonde didn't even hesitate before crawling into the bed, his face not even a centimeter from the informant's before he stopped. "Yes, _Izaya-kun?_"

"Ah~ Join in. This is your bed, after all."

The blonde froze, and then Izaya was lying on top of the younger Heiwajima, his lips being roughly assaulted by a forceful mouth. A tongue prying into his mouth made him moan, and then there were suddenly four hands maneuvering his body so that he was kneeling before Shizuo.  
>And then Kasuka was pressed against him again.<p>

'He untied him. Of course.'

He had no time to complain about the blonde being no fun, for the second a pair of small, soft hands gripped his hips, he was being pummeled into.

His mouth fell open in a wordless scream as his prostate was crushed repeatedly, and the elder of the three took the chance to ravage his mouth.

The informant found himself only slightly dissatisfied. Everything felt wonderful, but... he couldn't speak.

And then a hand was wrapped around his prick. A hand that was so large and warm and soft. He trembled once, letting out a strangled cry as he came.

As he came down off his orgasm high, there was a sudden burst of warmth, and he moaned again, rolling forward into Shizuo's arms. Kasuka slid out of him, followed by a rush of warm semen.

This time he bit back his moan.

And then lips were working against his again, and this time he was in enough control of his own body to kiss the blonde back.

A hand wrapped around his semi-erect dick, and he found himself beginning to pant again. Hips crushed into him and the hand, and he had to bite back a small scream.

Fortunately for the readers, Izaya was unaware of the silent conversation going on between the Heiwajima brothers, for, had he known what they were discussing, he probably would have stabbed one – or both – and run.

The only thing Izaya could think about now, however, was the hand currently kneading him, the hips grinding into him, and two other hands each working at different nipples.  
>He was about to burst. Again.<p>

And then there was a hand at his mouth... not fingers. A hand.

He was about to say no, when he felt it... Kasuka... against his back. His eyes widened, but before he could hurt either of them and take off, Kasuka had his wrists pinned to his thighs, and Shizuo was staring at him with eerily calm mocha eyes, that hand still at his face.

"What do you expect me to do with that, dear Shizu-chan?"

"Do with it? I expect you to suck on as many of them as you can."  
>"And if I can only fit three?"<br>"If that's the case, then this is really going to hurt."

"But...!" He looked over his shoulder at Kasuka.  
>"No arguing." Kasuka... traitorous wretch.<p>

"Suck, or we'll do it dry."

Izaya opened his mouth as wide as he could, only to have four fingers, previously soaked in his own semen, force it open farther.

"Gaurgh!" After a couple more minutes of similar mutters, gags, groans, and the occasional moan, he began working his tongue around and between the four digits. Saliva was running out of both sides of his mouth, only to continue its journey down his neck and over his collarbone.

His lips were slightly sore from being stretched so far for so long, and his throat was beginning to ache.

And then the fingers were torn from his mouth, leaving him to swallow and choke on all of the excess saliva that was still in his mouth. "Goddammit Shizuo! How about next time, we use lube!"

"Next time, huh?"

It was the first time in... a long time that Izaya had blushed out of genuine embarrassment. Shizuo merely smirked.  
>"Okay. Next time, we'll used lube."<p>

And then one wrist was free, only for him to be drug in a semi-circle to be forced to his hands and knees, his face right in front of Kasuka's prick.

The actor opened his mouth, but Izaya cut him off. "I know. 'Suck.'" He wrapped his lips around the younger's penis, which was – thank God – much smaller than the majority of Shizuo's hand.

And then there were fingers slamming into his ass. He moaned around the flesh in his mouth, trying to look over his shoulder to see what else was happening, but a hand knotting its fingers in his hair ceased his maneuver.

He rolled his eyes and bobbed his head once, before forcing his throat open, against the raging gag reflex that was screaming at him to spit out that offending... offender!

And then those fingers were pumping into him again, and curling, and spreading, and pumping more... he couldn't stop the moans, or the urge to spread his legs farther apart.

"So slutty, louse."

His smart remark was forced back down his throat by Kasuka's sudden buck.

And then pain. 'Oh my God, that had only been three fingers.' Thankfully, Kasuka pulled himself from Izaya's mouth, so that both of them could catch their breath.

Izaya whimpered and closed his eyes, trying to lean forward, away from those fingers. There was some shifting, a click, and then the fingers pulled out.

He whimpered in a mix of frustration and relief, his pulsing erection weeping in need.

He tried to peer over his shoulder, to see what the hold-up was, but Kasuka's hand gripped his hair harder, forcing him to stare at the sky blue bed coverings. 'What the hell!' He glared up through his lashes, only to find Kasuka watching him. And then...

the little bastard smirked!

First thought: 'Holy emotion!' Second thought: 'They're working in tandem!'

Any further thought was shattered as those four fingers were forced back into his abused ass. Only, this time, it felt amazing.

Slippery.

Shizuo began pumping, all of his fingers wiggling once fully inside.

The second time, Izaya screamed as red-hot pleasure rushed into all of his limbs. And then Shizuo aimed for that spot.

"Oh my God! Shizuoooooh~! Ahhn! Harder!"

Rather than speeding up, the blonde forced all of his fingers in to the last knuckle, and then kept pushing. There was a brief moment where all three men thought that it wasn't going to work, and then, with a lewd squish, it did.

Izaya yelped as his prostate was pressured, and the two brothers groaned at the wanton mess that was sprawled between them, his face pressed into the covers, Shizuo's hand almost fully inside of his ass.

That hand was pulled out all the way to the tips of the fingers, and then forced back in with one harsh movement.  
>Izaya whimpered as – through sheer willpower – he forced himself not to come.<br>"Don't hold it back, Izaya."

The way his name rolled off of the debt collector's tongue made Izaya's gut clench and twist. He grit his teeth.

There was a sigh, and then that hand pulled back out, but only by a couple centimeters.

"What-hhhooohhh~" The brunette sucked breath through harshly clenched teeth as that hand began to slowly force itself back in, now with a thumb. The pressure in his gut twisted again, and he had to veil a scream with a whimper. "Shizuo! Just do it!"

The hand stopped. It then pulled back, and began to slowly work forward again. "What do you say, flea?"

"Now!"  
>"Wrong." The hand slowed.<p>

"Shizuo~!" his name ended on a whimper.

"Still wrong." The hand stopped.

"Shizu-chan!" It began to pull out. He whimpered.

"What the fuck did you think _that_ would get you? Beg, flea. I want you to beg for it."

'Oh~' "..."

"We could tie you up and leave you here, flea. You realize that we don't _need _you, right?"

Dammit! They had a point. "Fuck! Please! Shizu-chan, do it!"

"Do what?"

"For the love of- Anything! Just make me come, please!"

And then Shizuo, for all intents and purposes, punched his fist into Izaya's ass.  
>The informant's vision went white as he came, streaks of off-white painting the blonde's already messy comforter.<p>

The fingers that were pressed against his prostate weren't allowing him to unclench as he convulsed, his arms giving out, and his vision bleeding to black.

Meanwhile, the Heiwajima brothers were both fighting the urge to come, seeing Izaya screaming and writhing right in front of them both. Once he settled down, Shizuo ruffled the hair on the back of his head, "Hey flea, we're not done here."

...  
>"Hey."<p>

Kasuka poked the side of his head, but nothing happened. Their eyes met. Shizuo grabbed the informant by his ribcage, pulling so that he was on his knees. Kasuka crawled forward, staring up at the young man.  
>"He passed out."<br>"What!"

The calmer of the two shrugged, "Can you blame him?"

"..." The blonde huffed. "So, what do we do?"

"Wake him up."

Their smirks matched.

... ... ... ... ...

When Izaya could see again, his face was pressed against skin, and that feeling... no.

No, nonono, NO!  
>"Not again!"<p>

"Yes." and "Shut up." were his answers.

He was hard. And they were both _still_ hard. His face was pressed into Shizuo's neck, and Kasuka was pressed against his back.

"Are you ready, Izaya?"

That had been Shizuo. His voice sounded like molten sex. The only thing Izaya could do was whimper and shake his head.

"Too bad."

There was one head at his entrance, and then another, and then they were _pushing._ He whined and arched and squirmed as the two pushed themselves into his slightly tightened entrance.

"Fff-ah~! Guh..." His legs were trembling already, and neither of them had even started to move yet.

There was panting, and then a large pair of hands settled on his hips, gripped, and then picked him up.

There was a soft sucking sound, and then a squelch as Izaya was forced back down. "Shizuo!" The sudden clench of his muscles made both brothers groan.  
>"Izaya, relax a bit. We're not going to last long if you keep that up."<p>

Which one had that been? What came out of the informant's mouth was something that could have sounded like "fuck". He did his best to relax, and was rewarded with a soft kiss on his neck.

And then they were moving. He clenched his toes into the sheets as his prostate was abused, fighting to stay upright. The only thing he had to hold onto was Shizuo, so he grabbed the blonde's biceps, trying to keep his ass loose.

Meanwhile, Shizuo was also fighting for his balance, now that Izaya was leaning on him. His hands were still holding onto Izaya's hips, and he was on his knees. But he couldn't thrust that hard. And God, he could go so much faster. He needed to.

"Brother..."

His eyes met his little brothers, and yet another silent conversation took place. After a few seconds, they both nodded, and then tore themselves out of the man below them.

Izaya screamed at the sudden sensation, then whimpered at the emptiness.

Kasuka shuffled back a bit, and then Shizuo grabbed Izaya and, once again, spun him to face Kasuka. And then Shizuo grabbed the informant's wrists, pulling his arms back, thus angling Izaya forward, so that he had to grab onto Shizuo's wrists to keep his face from crashing into the bed.

It would have been horribly undignifying.

And then Kasuka was kneeling before him again, two hands sinking into either side of his hair. He opened his mouth, mentally preparing his gag reflex.

The feeling of hard, hot flesh penetrating him again completely shattered all mental preparation, and then that same type of flesh was being forced down his throat, repeatedly.

He began bobbing his head, trying to meet the actor's thrusts, only to have the hands in his hair tighten to the point that it was painful to move.

It only lasted for about thirty more seconds, before he pulled out and came, milky semen spraying over Izaya's face.

His wrists were released, only for those huge, strong arms to wrap around his torso, pulling him back against the hard block of muscle that was Shizuo.

"Brace yourself, Izaya. And tell me if it hurts." The blonde pulled out slowly.

"A bit cocky, h-" He screamed.

"Haha, that was pretty high pitched, Izaya-kun~!"

How in _FUCK _had he forgotten about this monster of a semi-human behind him!

Another thrust, and he was almost doubling over. And then Shizuo began pounding into him relentlessly.

He screamed again, and then whimpered, and then reached up and behind himself to sink his fingers into sweaty blonde hair.

Another scream tore from his throat as lips wrapped around his tip.  
>"AH~! Shizuo! I-!" With a short, high pitched keen, he came, tears racing down his cheeks, fingers pulling harshly at blonde locks.<p>

Shizuo kept going, and Izaya kept screaming and whimpering as he was suspended between pain and pleasure.

"Stop! Fuck! Numb! AH!" His muscles continued to clench as Shizuo continued to thrust.

And then teeth were sinking viciously into his neck and Shizuo stilled, deep inside him. The feeling of thick, hot semen spurting into him in waves made him whimper, a whole new set of tears racing down his face.

At this point, had his mind been working, the informant probably would have expected to be thrown off the bed, or out the window. Even in his thoroughly fucked and satisfied state, he wasn't expecting for Shizuo to pull him down, so that he was nestled between the two Heiwajimas, and then snuggle into him, arms wrapping protectively around both him and Kasuka, hence smushing all of them together.

He was about to give up his struggle to free himself, when a small hand settled on his waist, warm breath rushing over his ear with a whispered, "You're welcome."

"...there are few times I'll say this... so remember it... Thank you." His ears burned.

A warm chuckle that reminded him that these two completely different personalities were closely related rolled through his back. "Any time, Izaya. Any time."

'Ah~... humans...' He buried his face into Shizuo's neck, a smirk worming its way across his face as the young actor pressed their bodies together. Shizuo mumbled in his sleep, tightening his hold on the two younger men.


End file.
